Baby There's a Shark in the Water
by WAZAM
Summary: My take on the music video "Baby There's a Shark in the Water." Clare and Eli stared at each other, the cards on the table thickening the tension. Lovers and Death? "I want you. All of you." slight OOC, ECLARE
1. Destiny

Hello everyone, first time on the Degrassi side of the fanfiction world! So I have been really engrossed in Degrassi the Boiling Point latley and I really just thought up this idea because I really LOVE Eli and Clare. It's my own interpretation of how the music video "Shark in the Water" should have been, but only Eli and Clare's story.

**IMPORTANT  
**I want no complaints that you didn't read the authors note, so I'll tell you now that the setting of the story. I will not be following the exact storyline of Degrassi, because in my story Eli and Clare are not dating like in the end of The Boiling Point. However, you will recognize some of the plot here and there. That being said, I will be starting off at the dance. Instead of having Vegas Night, I have decided to make Carnival Night. Hmmm, catch my drift? ;) AGAIN! The plot is different, but there's a dance like the show. And any questions will probably be answered in the story or you may ask, but I'll try to be as clear as possible. Now, I love Eli and Clare but for the sake of the story Clare will be a little bit out of character, okay? Sorry if it's not to your liking!

I don't know, hopefully you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. If I did, then...well let's not get carried away! I don't own "Shark in the Water" by V.V. Brown, either.

* * *

It was really spectacular how Holly J was able to rent out the annual carnival for the night for the fall dance. We had everything! House of mirrors, the ferris wheel, amusement rides of all kinds, food stands, game stands, and we even had enough money to bring in a dance floor in the middle of the entire carnival. There were tents everywhere with contests, shows, and entertainment- courtesy of the head honcho of the carnival. The dance was themed Fantasy Carnival Night, so the main colors around were dark colors and random light ones. I thought it was absolutely amazing that it was able to give an atmosphere of a dream, I felt surreal. Was I going to be having the best night of my life in this amazing dance that will come once in a lifetime?

The answer is: no.

_"Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
_  
_Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
_  
_Now boy, you know me well  
_  
_Said, I'm that kind of filly  
_  
_That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
_  
_But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth"  
_

"Clare, stop moving! I'm just adding a few more touches to your make-up and you'll be flawless!" Alli squealed as she pressed the liquid black liner to my shuddering eyes. I hated wearing too much make-up, but Holly J insisted that we had to sell our character in order to participate. Why am I participating? Only because Alli just _needed_ to work in the kissing booth to get Drew jealous and could _not_ let her best friend enjoy the dance. Oh no, this was unacceptable. Alli couldn't work in the dance by herself, she needed me to be backstage to help her out. I sighed. I really wanted to go to the dance with Eli. His face immediatley popped into my head.

_Piercing green eyes outlined with seductive dark shadows created by his long bangs._

_Dark lucious hair framing his face, pointing out in all directons deliciously._

_Soft, plump lips that just begged to be kissed._

_Crooked smirk, eyebrows twich suggestively._

_Swoon..._

I felt my cheeks bloom with heat, and I bit my lip as a shock of adrenaline rushed through my body. I fiddled with my _True Love Waits _ring and shamefully squirmed in my seat to try and rid of the lust that has already started to become familiar to me. I really wanted to honor my promise to God because my parents and sister were very religious, but lately this one boy has been making me forget my morals and do things I never even thought of doing. Especially when he throws that smirk of his at me. It's so sexy, it has become my new favorite happy place. Every now and then, our hands might accidently brush, or his leg will lean against mine when we work on our essays. And I burn. I hate that I have no control over my emotions when I'm near him. It scares me, but I embrace the feeling. I like it when he makes me feel this way (even if he doesn't know it) because I know that my lust runs deeper than what it seems. Whenever he talks to me in English, my heart flutters and I scream on the inside that he is actually talking to _me_. I try my best not to look like a total idiot in front of him, but sometimes I think I fail. He doesn't seem to mind though, he just chuckles lowly and sends me that smirk. _I'll be a goof any day if he'll have that permament smirk on his lips._ And when he talks to me with his exaggerated sarcastic comments and snarky attitude, I feel warm. I've known him for almost half a year, and my conversations with him have been my motivation to forget my private-school-uniform-wearing days and dress up as subtle as I could to draw his attention.

I day dream so much now, not just about those dirty things that I forbid myself to think about, but about what I wanted...I wanted to feel his arms around me as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear with his smooth voice. I wanted to stare at his gorgeous face all day and have him tell me I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I wanted him to love me and only me, so much. It's so stupid that I feel this way in such a short time, but I know that there is a deep connection that goes beyond our control. I feel it whenever I'm near him, like a magnet that pulls me to him. I wonder if he feels it to. I would be the happiest girl in the world if he did!

_Sigh._

So, back to reality.

"Can we stop playing Dress Up Clare now?" I groaned as she put the finishing touches on my lips, and finally let go of me.

She raised her eyebrow knowingly and stepped out of my line of vision only to stand next to me and look at us through the mirror in the dim-litted back-stage tent. "You see this? If you hadn't agreed to help me, you wouldn't look like the most beautiful gypsy this school has ever seen!"

I gasped as I took in my appearance, a girl I had never seen before. My hair was perfect- curled softly and my bangs swung across my forehead in a messy manner that made me look much more believable. The black dangle earings framed my pale neck and made me look leaner and almost surreal. The make-up Alli did was subtle, but definitely effective. The black winged eye-liner, shimmer pink eye shadow, and long eye-lashes worked to bring out the color in my eyes much brighter. My outfit was something I would never wear, but something I've always wanted to wear. The thin pink top hugged my curves and the loose knee-length gypsy skirt flowed down my hips gracefully, giving the perfect balance of conservative and outgoing- just like Alli and I.

"Well, Alli, you've outdone yourself. With me, and you too! You look really pretty, Alli," I noted as I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back and squealed softly. "Thank you, Miss Edwards! I really hope I'll get Drew's attention...and that I won't have to kiss some unwanted guy, bleh!" she laughed.

"Well it is a kissing booth, I'm just saying!" I commented, walking to grab my tarrot cards on the table.

"Thanks for the support Clare!" she retorted sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue and she smiled.

Just then, Holly J came into the tent in her ring-master outfit. She looked pretty stressed as she looked at everyone in the tent still getting ready. "Guys we're already letting people come in! Report to your stations and make us proud!" she said loudly and quickly left the tent. I looked at Alli and we both shrugged. I was about to walk out when Alli held onto my bracellet filled wrist and whispered:

"I'll make sure to let Elli know where the tarrot card gypsy is."

I blushed and gasped. "Alli, how did you-?"

She let go of me, winked knowingly, and walked out of the tent. I composed my posture and walked out to see that hundreds of familiar faces were already playing games and buying cotton candy. I wondered how so many people got here in less than five minutes! With that thought, I ran to my small tent that read _"The Bewitching Gypsy: come see what waits in your future." _I bit my lip. Bewitching? I wasn't sure if I really fit the profile, but apparently Sav thought it was made for me. So with that, I went in and settle myself in the plush chair facing the opening. I placed the cards on the small, circular table and waited for my first guest.

___"And words come out, words come out like  
_  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon"_

I was surprised by how many people came in here in the last few hours, people I didn't recognize! I guess I never realized just how many people were in Degrassi. I did see some familiar faces, like Adam, Bianca, Anya, and a few other people. _No Eli_, I thought sadly. I was having a lot of fun playing my card as the gypsy, I'm apparently very good at predicting the future. I used to play with the cards for fun when I was younger, but I never knew I would be this spot-on to people's present and future. The timer next to me rung sharply, announcing the end of the fifteen minutes per session. The girl in front of me, Jackie, got up and left the tent, ecstatic with her predictions. I sighed and slumped in my chair. I was having fun, but I wanted to go out there and maybe-

_Find Eli and flirt mercilessly?_ my inner thoughts interrupted.

I blushed and sighed again. At least there were less people coming in the tent now. Just then, Alli came in quickly and sat in the chair. She placed her forehead on the table and groaned.

"Ahh, I see frustration and confusion in your future," I said in a raspy, creepy voice to cheer up her mood as I pressed the button for the timer to start running.

Alli laughed and lifted her head, a frustrated look on her face. "Clare! The kissing booth is not fun anymore! It was fun when Drew came into the line and shoved all the other guys out of the way to kiss me, but it wasn't fun when I couldn't leave my post and he went off with this group of over-confident girls to dance. Ugh! Now I can't find him," she groaned.

I smiled sadly and touched her arm to try and calm her. She smiled back and shook her head as she proceeded to tell me everything that happened in the last three hours. "So when's your shift over? It's 9:20 right now. I wanna go dance with my best friend to take my mind off of everything going on!"

"Ahh, well I get off in two hours then. Sorry, Alli," I replied. She shot me an exasperated look. "What? No one else had experience with card reading so it's just me. And plus, you signed me up for this!" I huffed playfully.

"Fine, but when you're done go meet me at the ferris wheel, okay? I'm gonna try and find Jenna and see if she'll fill in," she grinned.

I nodded and smiled. The timer sung sharply and she got up quickly. "At least you're not getting so many people now, right? Maybe you'll be able to get out early!" she smiled and opened the tarp to leave.

I shuffled the cards and got lost in my thoughts of Eli, wondering what he was wearing tonight. Probably something black, and very sexy. I was so lost, that I didn't hear the tarp open until I heard the scraping of the chair in front of me. I quickly looked up startled, and gasped when I was greeted by Eli. I blushed and butterflies moved furiously in my stomach. His chair was close to the table and was leaned close to me, his right arm on the table and the other on his lap comfortably. He was staring at me with those beautiful green eyes, a smirk twitching. My heart beat quickened as I took him in. He was wearing a black elbow-length blazer with big silver buttons, a black and purple striped shirt, and a small black top hat. The hand on the table was clenched together, his ebony rings shining in the light. The dim lighting in the tent formed shadows all over his body, making him look ominously dark, dangerous, and just so damn _sexy_.

He cleared his throat, and I shot my eyes away from his body with a hot face. _Oh gosh, I was practically ripping his clothes off with my eyes! What's wrong with me?_

"Right, um, sorry. Shall we begin?" I asked, composing my voice to a soft mysterious voice.

He leaned back a little and sprawled his hand open on the table and got comfortable. He nodded his head at me, his eyes never leaving mine. Dear Lord, he hasn't even spoken a word and my lower body is tingling in the most amazing way. I pressed the timer and shook my head softly. One thought came to my head at that moment as I shuffled the tarrot cards and looked up into his eyes:

_This feeling of static energy flowing between us is unique, only us. I am meant to be his, in every way._

I set the cards down and gracefully flicked my wrist to reveal the first card. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the couple on the pink card that read _LOVERS._

I looked up at him through my thick lashes to see his reaction. His eyes were glued to mine, a haze was now present in his eyes and his delicious lips tilted in my favorite crooked smirk. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, his face drawing me in with male seduction.

I turned pink and looked back down to the deck of cards. Hopefully he was thinking the same thing that I was. I REALLY wanted him right now...I cleared my throat softly and revealed the next card. My heart fell when I saw the black hooded figure on the card. _DEATH._

I blinked and turned my whole face to stare at him in disbelief, hoping to find answers in his face. His eyes were down cast and his fist was now clenched tightly on the table. I could only hear my rapid breathing and my heart beat as the tension in the air grew thick. He inhaled deeply and shot his eyes up to mine so quickly, I gasped. The haze was gone, and he was an ominous statue staring back at me. I stared back.

_"High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
_  
_A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
_  
_Rabbit in the hat, so that's why I'm bringing  
_  
_Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
_  
_I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
_  
_I can't help, I can't help myself"_

Lovers and Death? I choked up; did that mean that if we became lovers (blush) I would bring death? To him? To myself? Just the thought of Eli close to death made my heart fall to my stomach and break into a million pieces. I stood up quickly and walked to the opposite end of the tent, feeling like an idiot for tearing up for something so stupid. I cupped my hands over my lips and tried to calm myself. My heart pounded in my ears as I thought of the worst that could happen. Were we not meant to be, then? Would I have to let these feelings go? Wherever they might lead?

All of a sudden, I felt a body behind me. I stiffened and felt my body become alert to him, as if already recognizing his warmth. He moved a little closer when he didn't feel me move, his body ghosting my back. I felt his head bend and his hot, slow breaths hit my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Clare," he breathed deeply, making my breath hitch with excitment and making my fear disappear. "Will you tell me what this means?" he asked softly, his strong hands lingering above my shoulders and following my arms down, driving me crazy and yearning for his hands to press down and touch me.

I swallowed and tried to collect my thoughts. "The death card can signal a death in the right circumstances," I started, feeling a mix of lust and fear. This boy was making me feel so many things I didn't know was possible. I felt the tears start to return to my eyes.

"It can also mean a transformation, passage, or change," Eli whispered, his lips brushing my neck softly. A soft whimper escaped my lips. "Remember that when there is darkness, there is a sunrise as well."

My heart swelled, and I lifted my head. His hands finally reached my smaller hands, and slowly entertwined them in his.

"The lovers card is a sign of love. It is a force that makes you choose and decide for reasons you often can't understand; it makes you surrender control to a higher power," I whispered shakily, his hands softly caressing mine.

"It implies fiinding someone who is so much a part of yourself-," I started as he softly pulled my hand to turn me towards him. I looked up into his emerald green eyes so close to mine and felt my eyes move from his eyes to his lips. "-so perfectly attuned to you and you to them..." I whimpered, his eyes looking at my lips and his face slowly leaning into mine. He stopped a few centemeters from my lips, and our eyes locked.

"...that you cannot dare to resist," he breathed huskily, his delicious breath hitting my face.

I shivered under his touch and the power of his words hit me full force. _He likes me too? Maybe more? _I found myself lost again in his amazing eyes. Normally, the color ran superficial, closing off his thoughts from the world. But as I stared into them at this moment, they were a darker shade of green, warm, and full of something so primal and _male_ that it seemed like electricity ran through my veins. I saw into his soul then, and I could see that, indeed, his past was a troubled one. It was probably one that would be difficult to deal with, but I wanted to help him. I felt a thrill that he put his strong walls down and let me in. I started to feel light headed with his proximity and his fingers slowly dragging from my hands, to my hips, and painfully slow to stop at my waist and rest them there. I tilted my face up to his, my eyelids fluttering gently, giving him permission to keep going.

He inhaled in anticipation, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to mine slowly.

_"Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon"_

Time stopped when he kissed me, his lips soft yet passionate at the same time, as if he was savoring everything. The way his full lips moved slowly in sync with mine made my nerves hyperact and my mind to go numb. His lips parted slightly, his lower lip grazing mine for a brief second. Our eyes closed and our foreheads pressed together gently, I felt him catch his breath, then moved in for more. This time, his lips moved urgently against my own as desire and longing began to kick in, mutually. I returned the kiss with equal fevour and slid my hands up his shoulders and around his neck to press him closer. I never wanted this moment to end. His hands on my waist moved down to my hips and gripped me tightly, deliciously, his hands leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I loved his hands on my body, they made me feel fragile yet beautiful at the same time. He ran both his hands up my sides, my neck until he cupped my face with his hands and ran his tongue hotly against my lower lip. I whimpered at the exotic feeling, and Eli took the oportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I lifted my tongue to play with his lightly, teasing him. He made a low almost inaudible sound in his chest and moved his tongue more deeply, exploring as much as he could.

I ran my fingers up his thick, lucious hair until I reached his hat and threw it to the side. I felt him smirk at my actions, and let his hands move back down to my waist. His hands sprawled on my lower back possessivley and pulled me flush against his hot, warm body. I whimpered softly at the sensation of all his hard curves against my feminine ones, he moaned softly and flexed his arms to keep me tightly to him. I raked my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and a powerful wave of adrenaline suddenly shuddered through my body and I instinctively pushed my hips towards him, to my embarrasment. But my embarrasment melted away when I heard Eli gasp sharply and let go of my lips to pant heavily against my lips. I took the opportunity to bring his lower lip into my own and sucked gently. He growled playfully and was about to attack my waiting lips-

_Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

We immediatley separated our faces from each other to find the source, but Eli made no intention of loosening his grip on my body. I found that the timer began to alert us that our fifteen minutes were up. I made a move to get the timer, but Eli's arms tightened more around my waist. I looked up at him in surprise as he smirked coyly. _Sexy._

"Eli, I have to turn it off," I scolded with a small giggle, my voice a little raw from the most intense kiss of my life.

He looked up at the ceiling and pouted in a supposed thought postrue, and then shook his head at me with the same cocky smirk. I raised my eyebrow in challenge, biting my lip as I stared up at his gorgeous face. This was a dream, this couldn't be true. Eli Goldsworthy _wanted_ to keep kissing me. So I did something that I would only dare to read about in those racy fictions: I lifted my face up to his and brushed my lips against his moist ones softly as I trailed my fingers down his solid chest.

"Please, Eli?" I breathed, and I heard him gasp.

I quickly pushed my hands on his chest and was released. I giggled when I saw his awe-struck face as I went to the table to turn off the timer. I looked down and smiled to myself. This was really happening. I looked out and tried to hear movement, but heard no one. I checked my wrist watch and remembered that around this time, they were going to announce the King and Queen and have the last few dances. No one was going to come around here. So that meant that I could give Eli a few more minutes...or hours. I turned around to tell him, but was confused. Eli had his hands in his dark jean pockets, his head bowed shamefully. My eyes widened. _Did he regret what happened?_

"Eli?" I asked hesitantly, taking a step towards him.

He took in a shaky breath and then looked me in the eye, his face pained. "You know, your prediction was right, Clare," he started.

I tiled my head to the side in confusion. I thought we went over that...?

"I'm not sure if...if you want to get into this. Into me. My past hasn't been easy and I don't want you to have to deal with all my issues. You...don't deserve me, Clare. You deserve someone who can give you everything and more...I can't give you that" he said quietly, looking down again and clenching his fists in his pockets.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt dirty. I thought that he wanted this, us. I looked at him longer, hoping that he would say he was joking and kiss me again. But he didn't.

"Yeah okay, I get it. I'm not that girl- wow. Um...I'm sorry I assumed...don't worry, you can just go and we can go back to normal tomorrow," I whispered, looking down and letting a traitorous tear fall down my cheek.

"What are you talking about, Clare?" Eli asked, his voice confused.

"The lovers card, it wasn't me. And I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to...well, you know. But you don't have to make excuses, I know you just want to be friends, Eli," I replied, embarrassed that I had to repeat myself.

He walked slowly to me, and I lifted my head to look at him. "Don't think, for a second, that all I feel for you is friendship. I can't go back, not anymore," he said passionatley.

More tears ran down my cheeks. "Then what are you talking about? You just said that you regret kissing me and that I couldn't be wi-"

With two long strides, he reached me, cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed me desperately. His mouth moved urgently against mine, begging me to respond to him. Before I could do anything, he let go of my lips and let his forehead rest on mine.

"I like you more than I should, Clare. I like you so much, it scares me," he said. "But I'm so messed up, I don't want you to have to deal with my problems; I don't think you understand. I am a selfish creature, Clare. I want you. I want all of you. I want your heart, your mind, your soul, your body. I want to possess you and erase your memory of any other guy until all you see and feel is me. I'm trying to do the right thing and let you go, for your own good," he breathed so passionatley, his voice broke.

I felt fresh tears start to swell and tried to register everything he just said to me. My heart pounded so hard in my chest, that I thought it would explode. He did feel these strange, messed up feelings that attracted us like two magnets. Eli looked back and softly moved my bangs away from my eyes and let his fingers linger over my cheek.

"I'm sorry if this is over-whelming to you; after all, I have become exceptional at controlling my emotions around you. But in reality, I have never felt so out of control. You have bewitched me, body and soul, Clare Edwards," he stated, his eyes downcast and his hand falling back to his side.

I hated the lack of proximity. So I took a step forward and placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him. He stared at me in fascination, shocked that even after all he had said, I was still here.

"I want you, Eli. These feelings scare me, too, but I know that you can't abandon me now. I don't care about your past or what you've done, all I know is that you make me feel things I never thought was possible. So do you want me, Eli Goldsworthy?" I asked seriously.

His jade eyes widened as took in my words.

_"Right is right  
_  
_I'm just winding you up, oh  
_  
_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_  
_  
Please don't make too much of it  
_  
_It ain't that serious_

_Rules are rules_

_This is more like April fool"_

"Then take me," I whispered, my voice wavering as all of my emotions came into that one sentence.

The jade in Eli's eyes darkened at my words, catching the _entire_ meaning of the phrase. I know what I asked for, and I felt from the bottom of my heart that it was right.

"You've said some very dangerous words, Miss Edwards. Do you have any idea what you just asked, hmm?" he asked, his voice wicked and low.

I swallowed audibly and felt like the lion's prey. His eyes hazing over dangerously as a twisted smirk started to form on his swollen lips. I nodded and bit my bottom lip softly, wanting to feel his hands on me again. He chuckled darkly and stepped closer to me, our chests touching when we breathed. He tilted his head down to mine, our noses touching.

"I've wanted this for so long. Ever since I killed your glasses outside of school, I just wanted you near me all the time. When I'm around you, all I can think about is getting you to kiss me. But I want you to know that if you want me to continue, this is more than a one time thing. If I have you, I can't, I won't will myself to let you go...Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop, Clare," he whispered honestly, his eyes dark and passionate.

The butterflies in my stomach exploded and all my nerves burned. Just hearing him say these beautiful words made me melt on the spot- I only ever imagined him saying that in my dreams.

I placed my hands on his wide shoulders and smiled gently. "Then don't stop. Please, don't stop, Eli," I breathed.

That was all he needed. He took my hips into his hands, pulled me tightly to him, and kissed me so deeply that I felt it lick flames down to my toes. I returned the kiss with urgency and passion, willing my emotions to finally release. His hands were no longer as innocent as they were before, now he was touching everything he could get his hands on. He was touching me where no other man would dare touch me. Only Eli, always. I moaned into the kiss when I felt the heat of his hands cup my breasts and squeeze gently. He let go of my lips, but didn't dare leave my skin for a second. He kissed his way down my chin, and the side of my neck, lingering to give me small nibbles and licks. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and moaned softly at the sensation of his hands and lips moving fluidly against my body.

I wanted more. I moved my hands under his blazer on his shoulders and spread them out to drag it down his arms. He helped me out and let go of my breasts to carelessly throw his blazer on the floor, his lips never leaving my neck. He returned his hands to my hips and drew circles with his thumbs as he nipped at my collarbone gently. His thumbs bravely went under my shirt to circle the sliver of skin revealed on my hips. I gasped when I felt the combination of warm skin and cold rings. _Yes! _The contrast of skin textures felt heavenly on my skin and I tightened my grip on his hair, clenching his hair in my fists.

He manipulated my body with ease and leant me back with the support of his arm to his likiung. He thrust his hips forward sharply and breathed shallowly on my collarbone. Oh God, he was so incredibly sexy. My skin turned on fire seeing him so turned on, and I realized this wasn't enough. He seemed to feel the same and pressed his hands under my shirt to slowly bring it up my stomach. He lifted his disheiveled head from my neck to search my eyes desperatley. I didn't need to nod, I conveyed my emotions through my eyes. He got the confidence he needed and slowly pulled the pink shirt over my head. He never lost eye contact as he flung the shirt to the floor. I gulped, a little nervous. Thank goodness I wore one of my pretty lace-pink bra today. Eli took a deep breath and then looked me up and down heatedly. I felt self-concious under his piercing gaze and moved to cross my arms over my chest, but he quickly grabbed my wrists in his hands. I looked up at him, and he was looking back with longing, desperation. Eli moved my wrists around his neck and started to kiss the tops of my breasts. My breath was shaky with anticipation as his hot mouth slowly slid down, his arms returning around my waist to lean me back.

I didn't want to be the only one half naked, so I moved my hands under his shirt. He froze momentarily on my body and I felt his stomach muscles clench and unclench at my touch. I slowly started to lift it and stared in awe at his toned stomach...abs...chest... He removed himself from me only to get rid of his shirt impatiently. He moved to get back to me, but my hands on his chest stopped him. He pouted at me pleadingly, and I giggled. I marveled at his upper body, it was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't too defined, but he was clearly stronger than he looked. I had no idea that he hid such hot skin under all his loose black shirts.

He closed his eyes and a ragged sigh escaped his lips when I pressed a light kiss on his chest, slow and gentle as my mouth moved along the hard planes of his body. His breath quickened slightly and softly played with my hair with one hand until he tangled his fingers and pulled slightly. Eli wrapped his free arm around her waist again and brought me in tighter as my tongue shyly licked his skin. He pulled my chin up and kissed me deeply, diving his tongue into my mouth hastily. Eli slowly backed me up until my lower back hit the circular table in the center of the room.

I felt Eli's fingers gently tug on the knot that held my skirt together and moved my hips forward, allowing him better access and pushing against his own hips. The skirt came undone and lightly fell down my legs. I had on a matching pair of pink-lace boy shorts, which made me feel a little more comfortable.

I jumped slightly when I felt his hands behind my thighs, caressing me lovingly. Suddenly, he lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. We both groaned at the sensation and he proceeded to tease the lining of my bra. I blushed deeply because I could _feel_ him hard and pulsing between my legs. I bit my lip and circled my hips in an attempt to get rid of the burning in my lower regions. He groaned deeply and moved his hands to the back of my bra to unclasp it impatiently. Once he threw it with the bundle of clothes on the ground, he sat me down on the table and looked me in the eyes.

I could feel the heat bloom down my neck and to my chest as I moved my hands up and down his strong arms. He kissed my lips once and then lowered to my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, to my embarrassment, as he took my sensitive nipple into his mouth and sucked, his hand playing with the other one. I clenched my legs against his hips as I began to shudder in pleasure. He dragged his lips back up until he softly kissed my lips.

I dared myself to be confident and slid my hands down his chest until I reached the top of his amazing skinny jeans. My fingers shook a little as I tried to unbutton his jeans while kissing him. I felt his larger hand cup mine to stop me. He stopped kissing me and stared questioningly into my eyes. And then I saw it.

_Are you sure?_

I smiled widely and my heart bloomed. I have never been so sure of anything in my life! I slowly leaned my head until I pressed my lips to his cheek softly, lingering.

_"Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_You better get here soon"_

He smirked sweetly and removed his hand from mine and kissed my neck sweetly, letting me take off his pants. I blushed as I lowered the zipper and pulled them down a bit, but found it a little hard to do that. He chuckled and hooked his thumbs under his jeans to yank them down.

"Sorry, a little tighter than usual," he murmured sheepishly.

I blushed when I looked down and quickly darted up to his smug face, blushing scarlett. He chuckled shortly and I pouted. He pecked my lips softly and I giggled.

I felt his arousal brush against my thigh and the thick fog of tension and lust returned and embraced us both. I inhaled and rubbed the skin just under his boxer briefs. Eli's breath picked up rapidly and pulled down my underwear smoothly. He seperated from me however and picked up his pants to get something. He came back with a small foil packet and placed it on the table next to me shamefully.

"I swear I didn't plan this...I promise to explain later?" he asked shyly.

I smiled softly and nodded my head, just wanting to feel him against me again. Our breaths matched as I lowered his briefs and looked up into his eyes. He pierced me with his stare as he pulled me closer to the edge of the table and closed that last bit of space between us, our skin tightly pressed together. We gasped, and moaned loudly in unison at the contact. I couldn't take it anymore! I grabbed the foil next to me and tried to rip it open, but my moist fingers just wouldn't let me. He grabbed it from me gently and ripped it with his teeth. Yum. He moved back a bit to put the condom on and then returned to press his chest with mine.

He looked at me one more time, asking for permission. I nodded my head and wrapped my thighs around his hips tightly. His arms wrapped around me in a desperate embrace and lowered his head to the hollow of my neck before slowly entering me. I gripped his back and yelped painfully, even though he wasn't even half way there. He whispered words of comfort and rubbed my back soothingly as he reached my maidenhead. I prepared myself and hid my face in his neck, taking in his masculine scent. He took a deep breath and plunged the rest of the way in.

We both groaned, mine in pain and his in pleasure. I whimpered as I let the tears fall freely. He lifted his head and kissed my tears away, apologizing and promising that he would make it all go away. I tried to regain my breathing as his loving words calmed me. Once I felt no more pain, I dug my hand in his hair and kissed his shoulder lightly, thanking him for his patience. He slowly pulled out, and then back in. I gasped at the insane pleasure that licked up my body. All I heard was the faint sound of music and our soft pants.

He moved his hands to my hips and rocked me against him, setting a moderate tempo. I moaned with each thrust and threw my head back as I let the pleasure take over. I angled my hips towards him to join in the rhythm and we both groaned loudly as our bodies moved together in unison. I arched my back and moaned his name loudly, not caring if anyone came by. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and played with my breasts.

"Please, faster Eli," I panted as I rocked my hips harder against him.

He groaned deeply and let his control snap. He pounded against my hips again and again and I never wanted him to stop. Eli grunted animalistically as I hugged him closer to me. We clung desperatley at each other as our need for each other consumed us with a high. His hand slid down the back of my thigh and lifted it higher as he panted against my throat harshly. I ran my nails down his back as Eli pounded against me faster and rougher, the table threatening to crash down on us. His muscles flexed and moved under my hands as we began to move on primal instincts, reason forgotten. But I didn't care. I let out several high pitched moans before I felt the coil in my stomach release and explode.

"ELI!" I screamed, the booming music in the background swallowing our cries.

"CLARE!" he groaned out as his thrusts became less controlled, eratic, until he finally gave his last thrust and threw his head back in pleasure.

We slumped against each other as we panted harsly, my legs giving out. With surprising strength, Eli lifted me up and placed me on the ground with him, his arms wrapping around me gently. He was kissing my face sweetly, his sweet breath intoxicating me. Once we caught our breaths, we clung to each other and smiled.

"Thank you, Eli," I whispered, tracing his arm muscles on my waist.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry if I hurt you," Eli rasped, tracing a small red bite on my shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me, and plus it was the first time. Next time won't be so bad," I replied, closing my eyes at the soothing feel of his fingers.

He kissed me gently and paused. "I think I love you..." he breathed.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "I think I love you, too," I replied.

We both laughed lightly and hugged each other, enjoying the afterglow.

___"Baby, there's a shark in the water _  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon"_

Baby, there's a shark in the water

"So I noticed you said there would be a next time?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Eli."

**End.**

* * *

So? :) Bad, good? Tell me your thoughts! I'm sorry if this was kind of OOC, I hope it didn't ruin it for some people.

If I get enough reviews, I might just consider writing more one-shots. Please review!

**WAZAM**


	2. Fate

Wow! I can't believe how much feedback I recieved from the last chapter, thank you so much! Your sweet comments are my drive to continuing the lovely ECLARE story.

I'm still thinking about making this a story because I'm not sure if it would ruin the point of the whole music video carnival theme. But I have some ideas, I just need to think about it some more, because I know a lot of you are very enthusiastic about it! I did feel like making an Eli's point of view, though. Why? Because I can. And he's sexy. :)

So in Eli's POV, I'm also going to add what _I _think was going on in his head in the series, so it might be a little longer. It might not be accurate, but because this is fiction and I absolutely love ECLARE, I will do what I want! And if I do continue the story, then I'll make it in third person :) just saying!

And wow, aren't you guys excited for October 8th? What's wrong with Eli? I've heard rumors that he has a terminal illness, but I don't think so. I hope it's just hype, like the Boiling Point promos. If Clare and Eli don't end up together I'm seriously gonna cry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the music video "Baby There's a Shark in the Water" by V.V. Brown.

So without further adeu, I introduce Eli Goldsworthy!

* * *

In my whole life, I've only been to two dances. The first was in middle school with my mom as my date, which probably wouldn't have been so bad if every other guy hadn't come with their little awkward girlfriends and crushes. Yeah. I don't have to go into much detail to explain the horrid embarrassment that followed the rest of my middle school years. The second was two years ago in the winter, the last night I ever saw Julia. She had looked so beautiful with her brown curly hair, dark make-up, black dress, chipped black nail-polish, blood surrounding her head as she lay on the cold street... I could never erase what I had done, the pain and the guilt. The sharp edges of my pain had dulled and weakened, but the aftermath would never cease. I swore that I would never go to another dance for the rest of my life because, as you can see, dances only make my life a living hell.

So when Adam asked me: "Are you going to Fantasy Carnival Night tonight?"

I scowled. "Hell no."

And when Clare asked me: "Are you going to Fantasy Carnival Night tonight?"

I smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

Oh yes. I was just asking for it now.

_"Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
_  
_Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
_  
_Now boy, you know me well  
_  
_Said, I'm that kind of filly  
_  
_That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
_  
_But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth"  
_

It's not that I wanted to go to the dance- in fact, I mentally cringed at what I got myself into later- it's just...Clare. It's like, I can't deny her anything anymore. I was going to ask her if she wanted me to take her (more specifically, be my date), but she told me Alli had forced her into working in the dance. Really Alli? Really? Note to self: shake Alli vigorously until she passes out and steal Clare. So what did I do? I told her I'd go see her anyway, in case she missed me too much. And she blushed. Yeah, that's right. That's my blush.

I still remember when I first met her outside of Degrassi, I mentally smirked at how easy it was to make her melt. I thought it was rather amusing the way she stuttered and blushed when I got near her. Then, when she complained publicly about her poor marks in grade 11 English, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Did she really have to be so conceited about her grades? I remember as I sat there doodling on my nails with my sharpie, I laughed quietly at the thought that I would be so unlucky as to be partnered with her for-

"Well, you can discuss that with your new English partner."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Wow.

Later when we skipped class, I realized that what I hated about her- her witty remarks, her proud brilliance, her sarcastic humor- were all traits that I possessed. As she screamed at the top of her lungs outside on the bench and attacked me for refusing to do so myself, I genuinely laughed for the first time in years. And as I held onto her pale wrists and stared into her eyes, I felt the walls around my heart that I created for myself begin to crack. She adopted my personality and my remarks, but modified them to make them better and purely Clare. I never truly hated her, never. My heart pounded as she distanced herself to sit on the bench and my body ached from the lack of proximity. I had to press my body stiffly to the tree so I wouldn't go back to her and bring her in my arms again.

From then on, the protective walls around me kept cracking and tearing down until I could not control my emotions anymore. I would stare shamelessly at her in school, find any excuse to talk to her, heck, I'd even get into fights just so she could worry and take care of me. She was just so beautiful, and smart, and so _real_. I knew that if there was anyone who could deal with me and my shit it was Clare. But would she be able to deal with it? I don't care, I'll take her if she'll have me...

So here I am, parking my hearse and walking with Adam to the entrance of the carnival right on time. There was already a crowd of people pushing and pulling to get in through the entrance. I groaned and put my top hat on my head.

Adam laughed at me, "Dude, if you didn't want to come, why are you here?"

I only looked at him, smirking. Adam raised his eyebrows and shook his head at me. "You are so whipped," he chuckled.

I elbowed him on the side and we proceeded through the crowded gates. Once we were in, I looked around to see if there was any sign of Clare. She didn't want to tell me what she was going to work as.

"You'll just have to go and play hide and seek with me," she said in what I thought sounded seductive. Let's just say I had to re-adjust my jeans in the bathroom right after.

I spotted Alli walking towards the kissing booth to my right, and noticed that about fifteen guys went ahead and lined up within five seconds. Adam and I looked at each other and cringed at the same time.

Adam laughed, "So, where's your lady friend, Eli?"

I lifted my head and tried to find her. I know that if Alli just came out, Clare must've come out too. What would she be? Clown? Definitely not. Acrobat? Hmm...that would be interesting. Food store? Ticket booth? DJ?

"Hey, check out that gypsy. Man, I'd like to get my future on with her," I over-heard some guys murmuring.

I quickly turned to see who they were talking about, and I froze and felt my knees go weak. I heard Adam gasp, "Whoa, is that Clare?"

She was absolutely _gorgeous_. She was just outside a wide tent that said "NO STUDENTS ALLOWED" and looking around for her own tent, I imagined. The outfit she was wearing clung to her curves in all the right places, the sparkles on it glowing and dancing everywhere. Surprise, surprise, Saint Clare was actually wearing some heels. Oh, the things I could do with those... And her hair was so beautifully done, looking so natural and free. Her slender wrists were covered in bracelets and bangles, and I must admit I loved bracelets. I couldn't get over it! Every part of her was beautiful. Her legs, her hips, her curves, her arms, her neck, her hair, her eyes, and _her lips_.

Oh sweet Lord baby Jesus, _her lips. _Her soft, plump pink lips that pouted as she looked around, dazed.

I could feel my own lips part involuntarily, wanting so badly to feel them against my own. My body turned on fire as forbidden images started to play through my mind. Ahh, hot damn...I needed to stop now because my pants were starting to tighten uncomfortably.

"Um...Eli?" Adam shook my shoulders.

I came back to reality and noticed that Fitz and his crew of idiots were ogling Clare as she walked towards her own tent. Then, I noticed Fitz making really weird faces and walk in her direction. My blood boiled at the mere thought of Fitz and Clare...not acceptable! Fitz is a douche and a a bully and he would only hurt Clare. In fact, I don't want anybody to go near her! This was Clare we're talking about. _My _Clare.

I marched my way over to him and stood in front of him, bumping into my chest.

"What the-? What the hell do you want, Eli? Get out of my way," Fitz retorted, starting to push me, but I twisted his arm and stopped him from moving.

"You can't have her, Fitz," I growled.

His eyes widened in realization, and he laughed loudly. "Does little emo boy have a crush on Saint Clare? Don't make me laugh," he snorted. I felt my knuckles tighten and my muscles clench in anger.

Adam immediatley came to my side and gripped my shoulder to stop me from doing anything stupid. Fitz's friends came and glared at us, but I didn't give a damn.

Fitz stopped laughing and stared at me for a few seconds. "What? You're serious? You actually think you have a chance against me?" Fitz glowered, starting to get irritated. Right where I wanted him.

"That's exactly what I think, Fitzy-boy. So back off and leave her alone," I threatened.

I noticed that people started to surround us in curiousty, wondering if there was going to be a fight.

"Is that a threat, Goldilocks?" Fitz hissed.

I snarled, my teeth glistening in the lights around us and I could feel the tension rise. I wanted to punch his face so badly, I hated that he became the competition I didn't know I had.

"Fitz, we can't fight here," one of the idiots said.

"Yeah, you're already on the edge with Simpson as it is. You're gonna get expelled if you do this," Adam said, addressing both of us.

We both calmed down and Fitz's frown turned into a smirk. "I propose a little competition. What do you say, emo boy?"

I arched my eyebrow in response. I could hear the murmur or people around us start to get louder, people surrounding the area to see what was going on.

"I say we see who the _bigger man_ is, if you know what I mean," Fitz chuckled, obviously confident. His goons laughed knowingly, and Adam just looked at me, clueless as always. "If I win, then I get to go and taste the forbidden fruit. If you win, I'll back off. Fair and square."

Oh, I knew what he was talking about, all right. The true essense of a male, the alter ego, the "little man". And I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face. His last sentence angered me. He wanted to corrupt Clare's beauty and innocence, and I couldn't let that happen. She deserves better than Fitz! He thinks he's so tough? I'd like to see him try and go against me.

I grinned challengingly. "I'm in."

The guys in the group started to whoop! and the girls started to blush madly. I rolled my eyes; I didn't care about them, I just wanted to go see Clare. Fitz nudged his head to the male bathroom tent in the corner and began walking over there, the crowd opening for him. I was about to walk after him, but Adam held me back. He gave me a bewildered expression, obviously wanting to know what we were talking about. I stared at him, and then down at my pants. It took him a few seconds to react, his face shocked, and then turned into a scowl. I smirked and walked to the tent where Fitz was already waiting.

_"And words come out, words come out like_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon"_

Needless to say, several things happened after the few short seconds in the tent:

1. Fitz walked out of said tent. Disappointed and angry.

2. The crowd of people shut up when I walked out.

3. Silence.

4. I smirked.

5. An uproar emerged, and I was thrown about thirty different condoms to hail my manly-ness.

6. I picked up a condom and stuffed it in my pocket as a souvenir and my smirk widened.

7. Mr. Simpson broke it up and told everyone to clean up the mess.

8. My reputation had changed from sharpie-loving-emo kid, to some kind of sex beast king.

9. I was smug.

I walked over to Adam, recieving several pats on the back from guys I didn't even know. The crowd started to evaporate and I fixed my hat on my head as I finally reached him. Adam was just laughing at me in disbelief, "Dude, that was way too much information!"

"Well that's what happens when you judge a book by its cover, young grasshopper," I chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find milady," I pat his back and walked to the tent where I saw Clare go in.

I stopped just outside the tent when I heard voices inside. As quickly as I heard the voices, a ringing pierced them just as fast. I heard shuffling, and then Alli opened the tarp, coming face-to-face with me. I guess she expected that it was me because she smiled and nudged her head to the tent. I felt my cheeks turn red- what has Clare told her? I wanted to know! But apparently it was good, because I had gotten the best friend's approval to proceed. I smiled softly, took a deep breath, and walked in.

My heart stopped when my eyes laid on the tempting seductress in the dim lighting sitting at the table, her long eye lashes brushing her cheeks as she shuffled the cards. I could just picture her looking up, her lips pouting, just begging me to- STOP IT! She's better than that. I would never force her into something like that. With that thought, I smirked and turned on the charm full force. I would make her fall in love with me, she would be helpless. As I walked towards her, the static electricity between us crackled and pulled me towards her. Just as I sat down, she looked up and blushed when she saw me. Oh yes, I made sure to smoulder and draw her in. When she eyed me up and down and didn't say a word, I cleared my throat. Her cheeks turned crimson and she immediatley looked back to her cards. I chuckled as I placed my arm on the table, needing to get closer to her somehow.

"Right, um, sorry. Shall we begin?" she asked, her voice soft and seductive- at least to me.

I leaned back and nodded, my eyes never leaving hers. She was so beautiful, almost too good to be true. If she felt anything for me at all, if she felt _this_- the static- then I would truly be the luckiest man alive.

I watched as she drew the first card from the stack: _LOVERS._

She looked up, watching my reaction. I made sure she was watching; I raised my eyebrows suggestively and smirked wickedly. She turned pink again and smiled shyly, getting back into character. I couldn't look away from her, my fingers on the table twitched to touch her hand. I wanted her in every way possible...

My thoughts were interrupted grimly when I saw the next card she pulled out: _DEATH._

I felt the air go thick with tension as I stared down at my jeans and tightened my fists. Images of Julia, of guilt, of blood raced through my head. I remembered how dangerous this situation was, for both of us. I was a monster, and she was a baby lamb. I flicked my eyes up to hers quickly, making her gasp. We stared at each other, wondering what the other would do. I didn't want to say anything. _It'll scare her away..._

_"High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
_  
_A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
_  
_Rabbit in the hat, so that's why I'm bringing  
_  
_Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
_  
_I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
_  
_I can't help, I can't help myself"_

She let out a sob and quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the tent, her back towards me. I could hear her small whimpers of anguish and her shoulders shake softly. My heart softened. Did she really care so much? Over something that might not have been true? I had to make this better. I knew that this was the right moment to approach her. I stood up and walked up behind her quietly. I felt her stiffen when she felt me behind her, but she didn't move. Positive sign. I dropped my head to her neck and I took in her scent. I always knew she smelled good, but as I got close to her nectar, her smell intoxicated me and made me light-headed. I felt her shudder against my chest.

"Clare," I breathed against her neck. She responded with a gasp.

"Will you tell me what this means?" I whispered. I tempted myself and ghosted my hands above her arms and moving down, feeling the heat from her body burn my hands.

"The death card can signal a death in the right circumstances," she said quietly, feat in her voice.

"It can also mean a transformation, passage, or change," I breathed, allowing my lips to brush against her smooth skin. She was so soft...I heard her gasp. "Remember that when there is darkness, there is a sunrise as well."

I felt her fear start to melt away and I got the courage to entertwine my hands with her soft ones. They fit so perfectly with mine.

"The lovers card is a sign of love. It is a force that makes you choose and decide for reasons you often can't understand; it makes you surrender control to a higher power," she stated. I couldn't take this anymore.

"It implies fiinding someone who is so much a part of yourself-," I pulled her hand and turned her towards me. She was so close to me now, her sweet breath hitting my face. My eyes shot down to her pink lips and back to her eyes. "-so perfectly attuned to you and you to them..." she whimpered, and I couldn't help but lean closer to her.

"...that you cannot dare to resist," I breathed huskily.

When I looked at her, I saw everything. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. She wants me to love her, the way she deserved to be loved. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I let my hands leave hers and caress her hips, wanting to touch more of her. I had visualized this moment in my dreams so much, but I never expected the whirl of emotions that would go through me as we stared at each other. Did she want to? Would I cross the line if I-? She tilted her face up to mine, her eyelids fluttering gently, giving me permission to keep going.

My breath hitched as she started to close her eyes. The force between us was too strong now. I could not deny it. I closed my eyes, inhaled sharply, and and pressed my lips to hers slowly.

_"Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon"_

The moment I felt her lips move slowly against mine, all thoughts left my head and I let my instincts take over. I slowly tested the waters, before I took a deep breath and moved in for more. The way she kissed me was so addicting, and I devoured her lips in earnest now. I wanted to kiss her until I couldn't breathe anymore. Her arms came around my neck and pulled me closer, which excited me. Just knowing that Clare wanted me closer made me over-excited. I tightened my hold on her hips to bring her closer to me, licking her lips desperatley. She gasped, and I let my tongue lick the inside of her mouth. When she started to play with my tongue with hers, I was lost. I dwelled my tongue as deep as I could and dragged my hands up to cup her face in my hands, small moans escaping her throat.

She raked her fingers up my hair and threw my hat to the ground. I smirked at her playfullness and continued kissing her. I let my hands sprawl over her lower back and pull her flush to my aching body. I grunted softly, she whimpered. Then, she did something I never would have expected: she thrust her hips towards mine. Hard. I gasped at the pleasure that shot up my body and I released her lips, needing to catch my breath before I completely lost the little control I had left. I felt my lower body ache with a burning need. The condom burned in my pocket, becoming very tempting at the moment. Clare sucked my lower lip in between hers and my breath became labored. Only Clare could make me want to surrender all inhibitions and let her have her way with me. I was so turned on right now, it wasn't even funny.

_Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

We immediatley separated from each other to find the source, but I groaned at the cool air that blew in between us. I wouldn't have that, so I tightened my grip and brought her warmth back to me. Ahh, much better. She tried to move to the alarm, but I didn't let her. She looked at me in surprise, and I turned on the charm.

"Eli, I have to turn it off," she scolded with a small giggle.

Her voice was still raw from the kiss, it was really sexy. I didn't want to sound like it affected me too much, so I didn't speak. So I feigned a look of thought and then shook my head with a crooked smile. She blushed, and I felt so dominant! She can't deny me either. That was, of course, until she lifted her face to mine and started to breathe deeply against my lips. My heart pounded as I felt her moist lips brushing against mine, her breathing the only thing I could hear and wanted to hear. Electricity shot through my spine and I froze at the sensation.

"Please, Eli?" she breathed, almost like a moan.

I felt my pants tighten immensley and I gasped. She quickly pushed her hands on my chest and was released. She giggled at me and went to go turn off the timer. I stood there, my heart and stomach weak, my muscles tense, my skin feverish, thinking that space between us could not work. I can't seperate, it was like I was going through withdrawl of something. I stared at her back as she twisted and turned the clock. My eyes saddened. I only got a small taste of her lips and I was already going to beg like a madman for more. I couldn't bring her into this, not when my emotions were on a rampage inside me. If she gave me her heart, I wouldn't be able to let it go. When I was without her, I sometimes felt like the shell of the man that I used to be; but when I was with her, I felt _alive_ again. I was breathing heavily and my fingers were twitched to touch her. I stuffed them in my pockets and looked at the floor. I made a decision. I would have to cut my ties with her now before it was too late. I had to restrain myself and let her go, for both of our sakes.

"Eli?" she asked hesitantly, taking a step towards me.

Here we go. I took in a shaky breath and then looked up at her beautiful face. "You know, your prediction was right, Clare," I started almost hesitantly.

She looked confused, and I hated that I was going to have to hammer the nails into my own coffin.

"I'm not sure if...if you want to get into this. Into me. My past hasn't been easy and I don't want you to have to deal with all my issues. You...don't deserve me, Clare. You deserve someone who can give you everything and more...I can't give you that" I whispered, the words squeezing my heart painfully as I said them. I didn't want this...not anymore.

"Yeah okay, I get it. I'm not that girl- wow. Um...I'm sorry I assumed...don't worry, you can just go and we can go back to normal tomorrow," she replied, her voice faltering as I heard the tears drop down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Clare?" I asked, confused. Did she think that-?

"The lovers card, it wasn't me. And I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to...well, you know. But you don't have to make excuses, I know you just want to be friends, Eli," she replied, a little louder this time. She crossed her arms and refused to look at me.

My eyes widened. That foolish girl, how could she think that someone as pure as her could be at fault? I walked over to her. "Don't think, for a second, that all I feel for you is friendship. I can't go back, not anymore," I told her.

More tears ran down her cheeks. "Then what are you talking about? You just said that you regret kissing me and that I couldn't be wi-"

That was it. I took her face in my hands and kissed her with as much emotion as I could, desperatley pulling her to me. My hands were wet and the air in my lungs was starting to run out, but I didn't care. I moved my lips urgently, making her understand. I let go, with much restraint, and rested my forehead on hers.

"I like you more than I should, Clare. I like you so much, it scares me," I said breathlessly. "But I'm so messed up, I don't want you to have to deal with my problems; I don't think you understand. I am a selfish creature, Clare. I want you. I want all of you. I want your heart, your mind, your soul, your body. I want to possess you and erase your memory of any other guy until all you see and feel is me. I'm trying to do the right thing and let you go, for your own good," my voice broke and I felt like such an idiot.

I was pushing her to me. Then I realized, that I didn't care anymore. I _needed _her. I felt more tears run down her cheeks, and I was pained that I was the reason for her sadness.

"I'm sorry if this is over-whelming to you; after all, I have become exceptional at controlling my emotions around you. But in reality, I have never felt so out of control. You have bewitched me, body and soul, Clare Edwards," I confessed, my arms falling loosely on my sides.

She was going to hate me, run away from me. I already knew it was the end, when I felt her place her hands on my chest. I looked up in awe as I stared into her gentle eyes. She was still here?

"I want you, Eli. These feelings scare me, too, but I know that you can't abandon me now. I don't care about your past or what you've done, all I know is that you make me feel things I never thought was possible. So do you want me, Eli Goldsworthy?" she asked seductively.

Was this really happening?

_"Right is right  
_  
_I'm just winding you up, oh  
_  
_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_  
_  
Please don't make too much of it  
_  
_It ain't that serious_

_Rules are rules_

_This is more like April fool"_

"Then take me," she whispered, completely certain of her choice..

I felt my inner caveman emerge as I heard her say that she wanted me to _take _her.

"You've said some very dangerous words, Miss Edwards. Do you have any idea what you just asked, hmm?" I asked, not recognizing the darkness in my voice.

Her neck flushed pink and I could hear as she swallowed audibly. She nodded meekly, her eyes clouding and darkening. I chuckled and traced her curves with my fingers. I tilted my head down until our noses were touching, and I could feel her intoxicating me again.

"I've wanted this for so long. Ever since I killed your glasses outside of school, I just wanted you near me all the time. When I'm around you, all I can think about is getting you to kiss me. But I want you to know that if you want me to continue, this is more than a one time thing. If I have you, I can't, I won't will myself to let you go...Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop, Clare," I confessed, my desire threatening to overcome me.

"Then don't stop. Please, don't stop, Eli," she begged, and I couldn't resist.

That was all I needed. I touched whatever I could as I let myself kiss her roughly, passionatley. My hands moved from her hips, to her waist, to her back, to her stomach. Her small moans only fueled the fire burning inside of me. I moved my hands up and cupped her breasts in my hands, making sure she was okay with it. She gasped and threw her head back. I shuddered and moved my lips to her neck as I squeezed and groped at her soft breasts. They were perfect, not too big or too small- they fit in my large hands warmly.

I felt her hands go under my blazer and dragged it down arms. I removed my hands from her body and threw it carelessly to the ground, my lips not leaving her neck. I brought her to me again and my breath shallowed quickly. I bit her shoulder and collarbone gently, not able to get enough of the delicious flavor of her skin. My hands went under her shirt unconciously and I heard her moan a little louder. I moved my hands over her smooth skin, creating friction, and I could only think of what it would be like to feel my naked body to her soft, feminine one. I tilted her back towards the table and thrust my hips to hers, my mind out of control with the pleasure that raced through my spine. She moaned as I moved my hips against hers softly, shamlessly. I needed a release, and soon.

I lifted my head from her collarbone and searched her eyes frantically. Her lips were parted and was breathing just as hard as I was. Her bangs were pressed to her forehead as beads of swet started to form. I knew I probably looked the same. I found the answer in her eyes, and I slowly lifted her shirt from her body. I felt my throat turn dry and my muscles shudder as I looked at her perfect body covered in pink lace. My pants tightened even more, if possible, and begged me to go faster. But I didn't, I needed to take my time with her. I sighed as I kissed the top of her breasts, using my arms to lean her back again.

Suddenly, I felt her hands go under my shirt and I froze. My muscles tightened deliciously as her warm hands tingled against my cool body. I wanted to feel her _everywhere_. She started to lift it, her hands dragging up my torso. I let out a shuddered breath when she got up to my chest. I immediatley moved to take it off, my patience wearing thin. I wanted to get back to her, but she stopped me. I pouted desperatley, but she only giggled. I took in a deep breath and realed myself in to let her gaze at me. In turn, I looked her up and down heatedly.

When I felt her lips press against my chest, I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. Her moist lips brushed along my torso, licking me every so often. My heart thumped loudly and I moaned almost inaudibly, tangling my fingers in her hair. She got down to my abs, and started to lick my skin a little more confident, but I couldn't take it anymore. I drew her up and kissed her deeply, my hands moving over her back until they reached the knot of her skit. I tugged gently until it finally released and her long legs were revealed to me. I moved my hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up to the table in front of me, her arms moving around my neck. She gasped as I opened them gently and neslted myself between them.

Then she wrapped her legs around my hips and we groaned into each other's lips in unison. Dear god, it felt so damn _good _to be pressed together like this, our torsos squished and our hips pressed together. When she whimpered and moved her hips towards mine, I impatiently moved to remove her bra.

She let me have my way with her, my tongue licking and sucking at her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, lower... my mind was numb and I could feel nothing but Clare, hear nothing but Clare. I wanted to drown in her. Her soft body nulled any of my past frustrations and pains, her hands on my body made me breathless and hot all over.

_"Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_There's something underneath my bed  
_  
_Oh, please believe I said  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_You better get here soon"_

I let her undress me, my the liquid heat in my stomach burning when she unbuttoned my tight jeans. Now the only thing between us was my crimson boxer briefs and her lacy panties, which I found unbearably sexy. We stared into each other's eyes and panted against our lips as we grinded into each other hotly. With much force, I willed myself to seperate from her and reach into the pocket of my forgotten jeans. I came back with the condom I had picked up and immediatley felt nervous about the explanation. I didn't really want her to think I was some kind of man whore, with the whole sex beast king incident...

"I swear I didn't plan this...I promise to explain later?" I asked, hoping she would let it slide for now.

I smiled when she nodded, glad that she wanted me just as much as I did her. Our breaths matched as Clare lowered my briefs and looked up into my eyes. I panted softly as I gripped her hips and pulled me closer to the edge of the table to close that last bit of space between us, our skin tightly pressed together. We gasped, and moaned loudly in unison at the new contact. I felt my self so close to her entrance, her slick wetness sliding heatedly against me. I couldn't take it anymore! She had the same idea in mind, she grabbed the foil on the table and tried to rip it open, but she was shaking so much that she couldn't. I grabbed it from her gently and ripped it with my teeth, making sure to smirk at her in the process. She licked her lips in response. I moved back a bit to put the condom on and then returned to press my chest firmly with hers and her thighs wrapped around my hips again.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you, Clare," I rasped, my control holding on my a thread. She nodded, trust in her eyes.

I positioned myself, and slowly let the tip enter her. She gasped as I pushed in a little more. I felt her maidenhead and allowed her to use my shoulders for support. Then, I plunged all the way inside. I groaned loudly as the pleasure shot up my groin and to my whole body. Oh god, she was so tight and wet, her muscles clenching around me like a vice grip. I panted and tried to shut my mind from the pleasure to keep me from losing control. I heard her groan in pain and I felt the tears stream down her face. I tried to ignore the intense pleasure and made work of kissing away her tears and whispering words of apology into her ear. I waited patiently for her, my muscles tightening to fight from thrusting against her. Once she felt no more pain, she dug her hand in my hair and kissed my shoulder lightly. I smiled and took this as the okay to continue. I slowly pulled out, and then back in. She gasped and I grunted, my arms wrapping around her hips to bring her closer and my head near hers.

My hands moved to grip her hips to rock her against me, making sure my tempo wasn't too fast. She moaned loudly and threw her head back in pleasure. The way her body glistened with sweat and her face twisted in pleasure turned me on even more, and I moved a little faster. She started to thrust her hips with me and we both groaned at the new sensations it brought us. She arched her back sharply and moaned my name loudly.

"Please, faster Eli," she panted as she rocked her hips harder for emphasis.

That was it. My control snapped! I pounded my hips furiously again and again and adrenaline shot up my veins intensley. She chanted my name in between pants, her slick body moving against mine deliciously. I grunted animalistically and clung desperatley to her, her hands raking down my back in pleasure. My hand slid down the back of her thigh and lifted it higher to get her closer, panting against her throat harshly. I pounded against her faster and rougher, the table threatening to crash down on us. My grip on her tightened as my teeth bit into her shoulder lightly. My muscles were shaking as I felt myself drown in my need for her. All those months of controlled emotions and desires were exploding around me and started to bring me closer to my end. We moved on primal instinct now, not caring about the world around us. She let out several high pitched moans before her muscles clenched around me unbearably.

"ELI!" she screamed, the booming music in the background swallowing our cries.

"CLARE!" I groaned out as I exploded and threw my head back in pleasure, my thrusts becoming eratic until I stopped entirely.

We slumped against each other as we panted harsly. With the strength that I had left, I picked her up and placed her on the ground with me, laying down and wrapping my arms around her warm body. I kissed her face sweetly, completely awash with the pleasure of her company and her mutual love. We lay there, listening to the booming music and our breathing as it returned to normal.

"Thank you, Eli," she whispered, tracing my arm that was on her waist.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry if I hurt you," I rasped, tracing the small red bite on her shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me, and plus it was the first time. Next time won't be so bad," she replied, closing her eyes at my ministrations.

I kissed her gently and then stared at her, my feelings bubbling to my lips. "I think I love you..." I breathed.

Her eyes started to water. "I think I love you, too," she smiled.

We both laughed lightly and hugged each other, enjoying the afterglow.

___"Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
_  
_I caught them barking at the moon  
_  
_Better be soon_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water"_

It was midnight now, and everyone was already leaving. Clare and I walked out of the tent, my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist beneath my jacket. Our fingers itched to feel skin again, the heat between us still burning even after what happened.

"Hey Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"So...how did you get the condom again?"

"Oh, right...um...well, you see-"

"HEY EVERYONE! THE SEX BEAST KING'S LEGACY CONTINUES, DAMN!"

Ugh, really? Stupid football jocks...

"Sex beast king?" Clare giggled.

"Yes, milady?"

"Oh wow! What happened tonight?"

"Mm...perhaps you would like a repeat?"

Smirk.

"You're so gross, Eli!"

"You're so sweet, Clare!"

"Wow, talk about being cocky!"

"...Repeat?"

"Yes, please."

**End.**

* * *

Whew! There we go! Even if it was the same story, I thought it would be a very interesting chapter to write. So I'm still in debate with continuing or just making more one-shots...I'll let you know soon. But for now, send me love? :) I love feedback, it gives me motivation!

**WAZAM**


End file.
